Haethyia
Ragnarok is an entire planet that consists of three continents: Haethyia to the north, Kassa to the west, and Cirdarc to the east. The region is populated by several unique races, each with their own culture and traditions. History Ragnarok was created by the Ethereia, powerful beings who governed the planet. They are referred to, by themselves and others, as the "Gods" or the "Creators", even though their present existence is unknown. Ragnarok was in danger of being corrupted by the darkness that would soon arise from its abyss. To combat this event, the Ethereia sent its soldiers of light, Luster, to vanquish darkness's most powerful army. Many of Luster fell at the hands of the corrupted, and for a final attempt at stopping it, the Ethereia ''forged a powerful stone to end the war against the abyss. The stone was than sent to ''Ragnarok to prevent the future of this corruption, however, the planet was tainted with this enigma that would allow hatred, war, and greed to soon grow among its inhabitants, and with that, war between continents would quickly commence in search of the great stone...Crimson Twilight. Inhabitants Humans Humans are the most common inhabitants found in all regions of Ragnarok, making up about 50% of the population. All humans are born with Anima, and have an average lifespan of roughly 70 years. Despite this, all empires and kingdoms across the regions are controlled by humans. However, some humans are known to coexist with elves and Korpokkur. Human characteristics in Ragnarok vary from race to race... * Eaons hail from the great desert province of Haethyia. They are a dark skinned race with tall and naturally muscular physiques. They have the darkest skin of all humans. * Lyarians hail from the northern and eastern parts of Kaijin. They can be differentiated from Arkens and Northers by their fair to swarthy skin, as opposed to the typically fairer complexion of Northers. * Northers hail from the colder regions of Haethyia. They are a fair-haired and pale skinned race. They compromise the majority of Haethyia, as well as the majority of human population of Ragnarok. * Arkens hail from the western and southern parts of Kaijin. Their characteristics are similar to that of the Lyarians', however Arkens' skin are fairer. Elves Elves are one of the oldest races on Ragnarok. They where known as the "Kings of the Land" of the Rokk Era. Elves are capable of living for hundreds of years, and like humans, they too posses Anima. Aside from their pointed ears, elves are very similar to humans, but are much shorter, and typically have less body mass. Elves are also known for their astonishing archery skills. Elves waged war against one another for countless years over land and power, and as the years went on, elven population started to diminish. This forced elves to coexist with humans after they began to over populate the region. As the humans grew in numbers, the Sun and High elven races began to perish. This is due to the reluctance of coexisting with human settlement. There are several elven races, however two of the races are now extinct... * Veernaut or "Wood Elves" hail from the once heavily wooded areas of Kassa. They were forced to move from their homes after the humans had seized there land. The humans destroyed elven homes and trees to build what would now be known as the Astraeus Empire. Despite their hardship and poverty, Veernaut are a friendly elven race. They avoided conflict with all opposing elven and human races, as well as becoming allies of the Azarrian Empire. A distinctive characteristic of a Wood Elf would be their copper-colored skin and brown hair. * Duust or "Dusk'' Elves" hail from the ''Cirdarc region. They are a dark skinned elven race with typical silver to white hair. Moon Elves are known for their aggressiveness toward humans. * Ualair or "Sun Elves" hailed from the Haethyia region. They where a pale skinned elven race with blondish hair. Sun Elves died out years ago due to war and the mass population of humans. * Novaec or "High Elves" hailed from the Haethyia region. They where characterized by their fare skin and silver-colored eyes. High Elves where among the tallest of the elven races, but not quite taller than the average human. They where the rulers of all elven races, attempting to keep the balance between their kin and war at bay. Korpokkur Korpokkur are an enigmatic and intelligent race, widespread across the regions of Ragnarok. They resemble small mammals, standing only several feet tall, and are fully garbed for Ragnarok society. Korpokkur are a non-dimorphic race; gender can mainly be assumed by the clothing they wear. One notable feature of the Korpokkur is their whiskers. It is said that he who acquires a Korpokkur's whisker, is blessed with good fortune. Korpokkur have developed an immunity to diseases that have doomed many humans and elves, and because of this, their blood is a cure for many diseases found on Ragnarok. Their lifespan is roughly half that of a human's. Many humans and elves are ill-disposed to Korpokkur''' and speak about them using the racist insult "creature". Some human-distinct nations, ''Astraeus ''for example, forbid Korpokkur from ever entering their cities. Korpokkur speak in their own distinct language called Moonva. Their vocal cords are not as refined as those of the other races, and therefore cannot speak other languages, however, it is clear that they understand Oronav. '''Alae The Alae are a race of winged humanoids believed to be the reincarnations of Luster. They where known as the "Monarchs of the Sky" of the Rokk Era. They resemble humans, except they can summon large wings from their backs that come in different colors depending on their status, e.g. light or dark. The average life span of an Alae is only 50 years. This may be due to the strain they put on their bodies from their abundance of Anima. ''Like elves, the Alae where one of the first races to exist on ''Ragnarok. Unlike elves, whom populated the entire region, the Alae took to the skies, and built a floating island that was named Aeris. This separation may have kept conflict away between the two races, but as years went on, the Alae unknowingly started to disappear. Aeris can still be visited by humans and elves alike, however, the Alae no longer occupy the skies... Mere Mere are an aquatic race found in the seas of Ragnarok. They are the "Rulers of the Sea", a name bestowed by elves and the Alae of the Rokk Era. Mere are strictly territorial, attacking anyone from the outside on sight. The hostilities with Mere make it difficult for passing cargo ships to make it to their destination. Their speech is animal-like. This, and their violent tendencies, keep them from adapting to human society. Languages * Oronav 'is the official language of both the Kassa and Haethyia regions and is spoken fluently by the majority of the regions' population. * '''Emaehr '(commonly called Elvish')' is the first language of the elven races. It dates back to the ''Rokk Era ''and is still currently used among elves as well as some humans. '''Continents Kassa Continent on the western side of Ragnarok. The vast plains and hilly grasslands in the interior are home to the great Astraeus Empire. To the east of Astraeus is the Kingdom of Aethe''r. ''Veernaut where once native to the woods of Kassa.'' '' Haethyia Continent lying to the northeast of Raganarok. Hilly regions stretching from the continent's interior to the shores of the Inner Sea of Tyranny, most under the direct control of the Azarrian Empire. The Eaons where once native to its deserts, while Northers ''hailed from its colder regions. '''Cirdarc' Small continent which consists of mostly forested land that lies to the southeast of'' Haethyia''. Dusk Elves still occupy those forests. Kaijin Peninsula A region that is particularly mountainous in the western and southern sides, while the northern and eastern parts are mostly rolling plains. Kaijin is a crossroads connecting to Haethyia and Kassa both, and a strategic prize sought by empires and kingdoms alike. Lyarians and Arkens where once natives of Kaijin. Location List Azarria Region * City of Rastow (I,II,III) * Titan Highlands (I,II,III) * Spires of Nveryll (I,II,III) * Favnir Crest (I,II,III) * Trident Pantheon (I,II,III) * Sundered Vale (I,II,III) * Eternal Rift (I,II,III) * Mahtanael Caer (I,II,III) * Orwic Dungeons (I,II,III) * Outpost (I,II) * Hellfire Summit (I,II,III) * Arden Village (I,II) * Deawaerla Passage (I,II,III) * Port of Azarria (I,II,III) * Dawnstar Shores (I,II,III) * Titan Falls (II,III) * Withering Downs (I,II) * Tri-Citadel (III) Riese Region * City of Staham (I,III) * Bastion of Oaths (I,III) * Esseadhos Plateau (I,III) * Twilight Gorge (I,III) * Albion Desert (I,III) * Eden of Frost (I,III) * Warlords' Manor (I,III) * Shadow Crag (III) Aether Region * City of Chrono (I,III) * Coliseum (I,DLC-II,III) * Ashen Wasteland (I,III) * Ashen Graveyard (I,III) * Azure Fields (I,III) * Mana Oasis (I,III) * Forgotten Exodus (III) Astraeus Region * The Imperial City of Shiva (II,III) * Ravenaste Highwaste (II,III) * Malefic Citadel (II,III) * Rallinth Cavern (II,III) * Scarlet Chasm (II,III) * Hirador Mire (II,III) * Tainted Sanctum (II,III) * Arkbluff Plains (II,III) * Arges Ruins (II,III) * Tomb of Eiriast (II,III) * Gerteklif Mines (II,III) * Tormiklif Mines (II,III) * Shadowy Heath (II,III) * Crypt of Valstrath (II,III) * Port of Astraeus (II,III) * Shadow Marsh (II) * Raven Orchard (III) Cirdarc Region * Forests of Shadow (III) * Dire Woods (III) * Tyrant Quarry (III) * Desolation of Oblivion (III) * Ghostwood (III) * Pools of Ifrit (III) * Black Harvest (III) * Kaijin Region * Venom Ridge (II,DLC-III) * Ohen Mountains (II,DLC-III) * Duskmoor (II,DLC-III) * Bahamut Isle (II,DLC-III) * Grizzly Pasture (II,DLC-III) * Barrens of Tranquility (II,DLC-III) * Veiled Shrine (DLC-III) Oceans ''' * Sea of Klyca (I,II,III) * Sea of Tyranny (I,II,III) '''Other Locations * Aeris Island (I,II,III) * Airship (I,II,III) * Thalassa (I,II,III)